The prior heat tongues and holders of which applicants are presently aware were directed primarily toward a rigid mounting of the heat tongue in a fixed position with respect to a holder and/or heat block. The heat block and holder with the rigidly connected heat tongue extending therefrom were adapted to be moved toward a strapping station so as to interpose the heat tongue between overlapping portions of plastic strap. Pressure plates located above and below the overlapping portions of the plastic strap were then moved relatively toward one another (either one or both might be moved) so as to compress the strap with the heat tongue therebetween to heat the strap. Subsequently, one or the other or both of the pressure plates were retracted to allow the heat tongue and heat tongue holder to be withdrawn. The pressure plates were then actuated to compress the heated, overlapping strap portions to form a heat seal.
Because of the rigid position of many of the prior heat tongues with respect to the holder, the compression of the heat tongue between the pressure plates could result in unnecessary wear and damage of the heat tongue. Also, the holder and associated heating unit could be subjected to unnecessary vibration and jarring. This jarring and vibration could also result in misalignment of the heat tongue and attached holder which could then result in failure or poor performance of a heat tongue due to misalignment.